


Microsleep

by coolangelsthesis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic fluffity fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Oblivious Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: Victor comes home to a sleeping Yuuri and a Makkachin resting on Yuuri's lap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this then I did... there's that story
> 
> Short but cute I love them
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://seventhimpact.tumblr.com/post/155391252118/prompt-12-things-you-said-when-you-thought-i-was) ~

Yuri heard the front door open but didn’t bother to move. He was too comfortable, and Makkachin was laying on his stomach and he was heavy. And he was just about to fall asleep.

He heard Victor’s voice calling out for him— “Oh _Yuuri_ ,” Victor always liked adding emphasis to his name, “I’m home! Where are you?”

 _Asleep,_ Yuri replied in his head, sighing as he wrapped his arms tighter around Makkachin. _And I’d like to keep it that way_. The poodle’s ears perked upwards and he shot a look at the apartment’s hallway. But he didn’t bother moving, either. He must have been enjoying his mid-afternoon nap just as much as Yuri was.

Victor called out Yuri’s name once again, then the expensive _clack-clack_ of shoes echoed through the apartment, moving closer.

“It’s not nice to keep me waiting, you know,” Victor said to the empty air, and Yuri could hear something like bags rustling against each other as he moved. _He better not have gone shopping_ …

The sound of Victor’s steps stilled, and Yuri heard him let out something of a small, humored sigh.

“I guess you’re still getting used to the timezone difference, huh?” Victor asked; judging by his voice, he was probably standing behind the couch, just discovering him and Makkachin cuddled together.

Yuri didn’t dare to open his eyes. Makkachin rested his head back onto Yuri’s chest.

“You’re cute when you sleep, you know?” Victor continued, his voice sounding more distant now. His footsteps were quieter, too, like he was being cautious and careful and gentle not to stir Yuri. “You have this look on your face, like you’re so at peace. It looks nice on you.”

 _Ah_ , his voice was warm. Yuri could hear it, it was full of love. Victor came off loud and abrasive, a bright and gleaming beacon of forced smiles and all the right words, but underneath he was a hopeless romantic. A gentle sappy romantic at heart, who just wanted to shower people with his love.

“When did I ever get so lucky with you?” Victor began, again, his voice coming in closer. Yuri’s heart decided now was the perfect time to start pounding in his chest. “I get to wake up to you every day and see that look on your face.”

Oh no, his heart was really beating now. He couldn’t keep this game up when Victor was pulling out all the romantic cards.

Victor paused and sucked in a breath.

“Ah, you fell asleep with your glasses on.” Yuri felt Victor reach out, brush the tips of his fingers through his hair, and slip his glasses off of his nose. He felt lips press against his temple, felt Victor’s lips curl into a smile.

“Rest well, my sleeping beauty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Comments are always appreciated or consider following my twitter (@noiaos) for good wholesome content.


End file.
